


The Broken Carafe

by SolaraMoonset



Series: The Marionette Tales [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: No Situational Awareness, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolaraMoonset/pseuds/SolaraMoonset
Summary: Marionette's first morning in the tower. Both Clint and Loki get a scare. Part 2 of The Marionette Tales.





	The Broken Carafe

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a one shot based of an "imagine Loki" prompt and has grown into a series written on my cell phone. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own marvel characters, I know this, you know this, don't sue me. Besides if you did sue me, the only thing you're likely to get is pocket lint.

Out of all my aunts and uncles I think my uncle Clint can be the most fun. Our first meeting was an accident. It may have also put the first grey hairs on Dad's head.

I don't remember much of my frist night in the tower. Stormie... er... I mean uncle Thor had apologized for his terrifying storms. Dad had carried me away as Uncle Tony was shouting at us. 

At frist when I woke up I didn't know where I was, the bed was too big, the room too clean and I was alone. I had never had room to myself before, let alone a bed. It was all too much. I scrambled out of bed and found myself the smallest place I could squeeze into, a cubby in the back of my closet. 

"Marinette, since you apear to be awake would you like some breakfast?" It took me a few minutes to recognize Loki's voice. My stomach rumbled as I thought about his offer. I crawled out of the closet slowly and waited for him to yell at me. You weren't suposed to hid at the orphanage. Gentle fingers pushed my chin up to look at his face.

"You are not in trouble little one. Let's get some food and we can talk about making your own safe space to go to when you get scared." In the begining I didn't understand how Loki knew what I needed. Later I would learn we were too much alike. I nodded at him, he took my hand and led me back to the common room. Along the way he told me how everyone had thier own apartments but shared a sort of communal space. Placing me on one of the stools in the breakfast nook, Loki started to survey the contents of the cubboards. After some grumbling he turned back to me.

"Marinette, none of this will do. Midgardian poptarts should be here unless that idiot brother of mine is hording them again. Wait here, I'll return with our breakfast treat."

"Ok Mr. Loki." I'm not sure how long I waited. Someone I had never seen before stumbled into the kitchen. I wasn't worried about him, Loki had explained that there were several other people who lived here and that I'd met them all eventually.

I watched the stranger make his way to the coffee maker and press a botton to start it. He seemed to nod off and jerk awake several times while waiting for the maker to finish brewing. As it growled and hissed its last drops he grabbed the carafe and took a gulp from it.

"Hey Mister! You're suposed to use a cup!" The carafe fell to the floor shattering as the stranger spun to face me, a knife in his hand. We stared at each other for a minute, his face grew paler the longer we stared. He slowly lowered the knife.

"What are you doing here, sweetheart?"

"Waiting for poptarts. Why did you have a knife? Were you gonna cut up some friut? Cause I like apples."

"Yes Barton, why did you have a knife pionted at my daughter?" It was one of the only times I've seen Loki and Thor as a untied menacing force over any of the other tower residents. Both were furious.

"Your... daughter?...Shit"

END


End file.
